


Сны на рассвете

by WTF Marvel v gamake 2021 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dark Magic, Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, M/M, Stephen Strange is a Good Bro, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202021
Summary: Тони снится сон о наступающей зиме. Что это: предостережение или просто барахлит кондиционер?
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Сны на рассвете

На рассвете сны предостерегают нас. Локи считает, что любая грань между этим и тем — особое место, а в рассветный час сходятся сразу две грани: человек балансирует между сном и явью, а мир — между светом и тьмой, и стоит очень внимательно относиться к происходящему в это время.  
  
Сегодня Тони снится, как озеро медленно затягивает искрящимся льдом, морозный воздух окутывает причал и лижет песок пляжа, клубясь, ползёт к дому, серебрит инеем траву и перила веранды. Почему-то во сне Тони твёрдо уверен, что единственное спасение от дыхания зимы — стена. Нет, даже Стена. Но её нет. И теперь зима на пороге, а его дом беззащитен!  
  
Тони рывком садится на кровати, сбрасывая одеяло, и ёжится. Да тут же ледник!  
  
— ПЯТНИЦА, что с кондиционером? — недовольно интересуется он. — ПЯТНИЦА?  
  
Верный ИИ безмолвствует.  
  
Чудно. Похоже, вся система накрылась.  
  
Зябко прыгая с ноги на ногу, Тони добирается до панели кондиционера, но только окончательно убеждается, что нужно перезапускать систему. А в коридоре и тем более на лестнице в подвал ковров нет! Но — эврика! — на глаза попадаются пушистые тапочки с ушками, недавно подаренные ему Пеппер. Страшная женщина, он-то, между прочим, не заставлял её носить того кролика…  
  
Впрочем, тапочки оказываются что надо, удобными и тёплыми, и, перезапустив систему, Тони прямо в них направляется на кухню.  
  
— Ты здесь, Эльза? — весело приветствует он хмурого Локи. — Кто-то сегодня встал не с той ноги?  
  
На лице Локи появляется то самое сложное выражение, которое Тони не раз наблюдал, когда ему удавалось сказать что-нибудь эдакое, что можно трактовать и буквально. Похоже, теперь Локи напряжённо вспоминает, с какой ноги встал сегодня и как это могло повлиять на результат его обычной утренней тренировки. Система-то не сама по себе вырубилась, шарахнуло будь здоров.  
  
— Кофе будешь? — дежурно спрашивает Тони, прокручивая меню кофе-машины в поисках чего-нибудь экзотического. Машина у них уже почти год, но меню там, похоже, бесконечное, им до сих пор не удалось перепробовать всё.  
  
Краем глаза Тони любуется Локи. Встрёпанный, босой, недовольный — ну а как же, их величеству не дали принять душ после тренировки! Конечно, Локи спокойно мог бы и в ледяной воде вымыться, но низкие температуры провоцируют смену ипостаси. Вот и сидит, дуется сам на себя. Такой родной. И такой неуловимо чужой…  
  
От этой мысли Тони вздрагивает, меню прыгает в начало списка, и машина радостно фыркает, начиная готовить карамельный капучино. Локи его не выносит, говорит, слишком приторно.  
  
— Держи, твой любимый, — следуя наитию, говорит Тони, ставя перед ним чашку.  
  
Локи широко улыбается, благодарно кивает и делает первый глоток. Ну?  
  
— Чудесно, — не поведя и бровью, говорит паршивец. И привстаёт, тянется за поцелуем, а Тони словно вновь проваливается в давешний сон о неумолимом приближении зимы. Предчувствие чего-то ужасного заставляет взмокнуть ладони, а ноги, наоборот, словно примораживает к полу.  
  
Что не так-то? Разве не может Локи солгать, решив, что Тони забыл о его вкусах? Просто не подать вида, что ему не нравится такой кофе. Почему черты его лица кажутся такими острыми, а чернота расширенных зрачков — такой пугающей?  
  
Вспышка! Тони не успевает зажмуриться, и следующие несколько минут перед глазами мечутся ослепительные разноцветные круги. Или это не круги, а тени? Во всяком случае, у одной из теней определённо лицо Стивена Стрэнджа, а яркое красное пятно — наверняка его верный Плащ. Но что с Локи? Где он?  
  
Зрение проясняется как раз вовремя, чтобы Тони увидел, как Локи падает в открытый Стрэнджем портал, за которым лишь ослепительная белизна снега.  
  
— Вообще-то у меня были совсем другие планы на утро, — ворчливо говорит Стрэндж, усаживаясь на место Локи и принюхиваясь к его кофе. — Не прожигай меня взглядом, лучше предложи чаю. К тому же тебе всё равно нужно переодеться, прежде чем мы отправимся выручать твоего обормота.  
  
Его мирный тон и чуточку насмешливый взгляд действуют безотказно. Тони наконец разжимает кулаки, переводит дыхание и запоздало осознаёт, что вид у него и впрямь не светский: накинутый поверх халата плед и дурацкие тапочки. Впрочем, ему не привыкать, бывало и хуже.  
  
— Так это был не?.. — решает всё же уточнить Тони.  
  
— Мне показалось, ты и сам догадался.  
  
— Ну… А чего он… Оно хотело?  
  
— Как обычно, — пожимает плечами Стрэндж. — Ням-ням.  
  
— Угу. И куда ты его дел? На Эверест?  
  
— Нет, пока в чулан.  
  
— ?!..  
  
— На Аляску, — поясняет Стрэндж и, не дождавшись чая от Тони, сам наколдовывает себе чашку. — Видишь ли, некоторое время назад мы с Локи провели небольшое исследование силовых линий и обнаружили, что Аляска — своего рода тёмный чулан нашей планеты. Оттуда невозможно найти дорогу ни в другой мир, ни в другое измерение, ни в другую реальность. А пока мы не знаем, — сделав пару глотков, продолжает он, — во что именно вляпался Локи и не понадобится ли эта тварь для его возвращения, я предпочту, чтобы она посидела в чулане.  
  
— Но почему ты уверен, что… — обижается Тони.  
  
— Что виноват именно Локи и что он именно вляпался? — перебивает Стрэндж. — Я уверен. Локи никак не усвоит простейшее правило: никогда не тяни за хвост, если не знаешь, что на другом конце. И давай не будем тратить время. У тебя пять минут на переодевание, или я отправляюсь без тебя.  
  
Стрэндж демонстративно смотрит на часы, и Тони пулей срывается с места.


End file.
